familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Lewis Wight (1806-1882)
}} Biography The following information was gathered and compiled in 1954 by Sylvia Cutler Steiner, Great Granddaughter of Lewis Wight: Lewis Wight, my great grandfather, was born 11 December 1806 at Openheman, New York. He was the son of William and Abigail Cudworth Wight. Abigail was born 7 November 1787 in Centerville, Allegany Co., New York. Her parents were James and Hanna Brown Cudworth. She married William Wight of Killingly and Openheim, New York. William was born in Oxford,Massachusetts on 2 March 1783. He was the son of Levi and Sarah Corbin Wight. The Wights were early settlers of the State of New York and were presumably quite well to do. The Gospel of Jesus Christ reached them in 1841 and they were soon baptized. Lewis had married Nancy Elliot in New York in 1827. They had seven children, all but one being born in New York State, the youngest, William Lewis being born 22 March 1850 at Potawanna, Iowa. Lewis was baptized 21 February1843, and by 1846 the Wights went to Nauvoo. From there to Iowa and thence to Council Bluffs in the spring of 1846. In 1848 the Wight family was quite well and comfortably situated on a 25 acre farm on the banks of Little Pigeon Creek, Iowa, raising grain and cattle, making every available turn for the welfare of the family, and assisting the saints. Lyman Wight who at one time was very active in the Church, even being one of the apostles was a brother of Lewis (Actually, Lyman Wight the Apostle was Lewis' uncle. He had a brother also named Lyman but he died at the age of three) so the family must have been active, but Lewis was not led away by his brother, and endured the persecutions for some time, but finally decided to follow the saints who had gone west to Utah. They sold their farm with a promising crop of grain for $50.00 and joined Bishop Hunters Company, which was the first company to be helped by the perpetual emigration fund, but whether they were helped I have not been able to determine. Lewis Wight was made Captain of fifty (some family information says captain of ten, but from Journal History 31 December 1850 page 12 says captain of 50). They traveled through dense underbrush, but searched out a suitable camping place, and as was usual order the wagons were arranged in a circle, so the oxen could graze inside. During the first night the animals became frightened and escaped, but due time they reached the valley. On their arrival in Utah the 13 October 1850 they settled on the Jordan River (one source says near Bingham) and engaged in the dairy business. I have a copy of his Patriarical (Patriarchal) Blessing given by Patriarch John Smith dated 20 July 1851 at Salt Lake. They Lived in the vicinity of Salt Lake for about 5 years. In the write up in the Deseret News it says five years-in another place it says until 1852, and then they moved to Brigham City or rather the place was Box Elder. Gravestone of Lewis Wight Inscription: Lewis Wight Born in Oppenheim, fulton Co, NY Dec 11, 1806 Died Aug 6, 1882 Our Father has gone to a mansion of rest, From region of sorrow and pain To the glorious by the didy blest Where suffer again Burial: Brigham City Cemetery, Utah, USA / Plot: B-17-62-7 References * '''William Wight 1783 Immigrant Ancestors